Piosenka przewodnia
Piosenka przewodnia (czołówka) – piosenka puszczana na początku każdego odcinka (w krótszej wersji) i na jego końcu (długa wersja).;D Wersje różno-językowe |-|Polskie = 'Wersja krótka' thumb|right|335 px :Marinette (mówi):....... ::Tak na co dzień? ::Jestem Marinnete, ::Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. ::Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt. ::To moja tajemnica... ::: ::Refren: ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::Mam super dar ::: 'Długa wersja' thumb|right|335 px :Marinette (mówi): ::Tak na co dzień? ::Jestem Marinnete, ::Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. ::Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt. ::To moja tajemnica... ::: ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, ::Bo tam jest on cudowny tak. ::Gdy spojrzy, ja wnet chowam się ::Co o mnie myśli? Kto to wie? ::: ::Oh, oh, oh ::Zakręcił w głowie mi. ::Oh, oh, oh ::On chyba mi się śni. ::Oh, oh, oh ::A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa. ::: ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Adrien (śpiewa): ::To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, ::Lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. ::Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej, ::Tak wiele już zawdzięczam jej. ::: ::Oh, oh, oh ::Miłość prowadzi mnie ::Oh, oh, oh ::Zawsze być przy niej chce ::Oh, oh, oh ::Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, zmieniaj się raz dwa. ::: ::Marinette i Adrien (śpiewają): ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::(Miraculum) ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Mam super dar ::(Mam super dar) ::Gaśnie zły czar ::(Gaśnie zły czar) ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::Mam super dar. |-|Angielskie = :Marinette (mówi): ::In the daytime, I'm Marinette, ::Just a normal girl with a normal life. ::But there's something about me that no one knows yet, ::Cause I have a secret.'' ::: ::'''Refren: ::Miraculous, simply the best ::Up to the test when things go wrong! ::Miraculous, the luckiest ::The power of love, always so strong! ::Miraculous! 'Wersja oficjalna' :Marinette (mówi): ::In the daytime, I'm Marinette, ::Just a normal girl with a normal life. ::But there's something about me that no one knows yet, ::Cause I have a secret.'' ::: ::'''Marinette (śpiewa): ::I live a life that's full of fun, ::That keeps me sharp and on the run. ::When evil comes, I find a way ::To use my force and save the day. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Life's got me spinning 'round. ::Uh-uh-oh ::My feet are off the ground. ::Uh-uh-oh ::And when the sun goes down, ::You better hang around! ::: ::Refren: ::It's Ladybug! Jumping above! ::The power is on when things go wrong! ::It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ::The magic is on, always so strong! ::: ::Adrien: ::They look at me, and think I'm cool. ::I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. ::My ring is charged with energy. ::My claws are out, just watch and see. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Oh no, you'll never know. ::Uh-uh-oh ::My force will only grow. ::Uh-uh-oh ::And when the moon is out, ::You better hang around! ::: ::Refren 2x ::: ::Adrien: ::It's Ladybug, jumping above! ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ::The magic is on, always so strong! ::: ::It's Ladybug! ::: 'Wersja alternatywna' :: ::Marinette (mówi): ::In the daytime, I'm Marinette, ::Just a normal girl with a normal life. ::But there's something about me that no one knows yet, ::Cause I have a secret.'' ::: ::'''Marinette (śpiewa): ::Another day, I’m back at school ::I think about him, he’s so cool ::He looks at me, I look away ::But does he see me anyway? ::: ::Oh-oh-oh! ::He’s got me spinning around ::Oh-oh-oh! ::My feet are off the ground ::Oh-oh-oh! ::And when the sun goes down, ::That’s what I become… ::: ::Refren':' ::Miraculous! Simply the best! ::Up to the test when things go wrong! ::Miraculous, the luckiest! ::The power of love, always so strong! ::: ::Adrien (śpiewa): ::I am a cat, just chillin’ out ::But in the night, she’s all that I think about ::I feel so strong when she’s around, ::She picks me up when I am down ::: ::Oh-oh-oh! ::Oh no, you’ll never know ::Oh-oh-oh! ::My love can only grow ::Oh-oh-oh! ::And when I see her smile ::That’s when she becomes… ::: ::Refren''' 2x''' ::: ::Adrien: ::Miraculous, you are the best! ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::Miraculous, the luckiest! ::The power of love, always so strong! ::: ::Miraculous! ::: |-|Francuskie = :: ::Marinette (mówi): ::Je m'appelle Marinette, ::Une fille comme les autres. ::Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, ::Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! ::: ::Refren':' ::Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, ::Lady magique et Lady chance! ::Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! ::: ::Miraculous! ::: 'Wersja oficjalna' :Marinette (mówi): ::Je m'appelle Marinette, ::Une fille comme les autres. ::Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, ::Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! ::: ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Papillon noir, Paris mystère, ::C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, ::La magie noire, me désespère, ::Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Mon coeur aime Adrien. ::Uh-uh-oh ::Mais lui ne veut m'aimer ::Que lorsque je deviens… ::: ::Refren: ::Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, ::Lady magique et Lady chance! ::Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! ::: ::Adrien: ::C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, ::J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. ::Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, ::Je me bagarre, éperdument. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Celle qui ne peut m'aimer '' ::''Quand elle vit son destin… ::: ::Refren 2x ::: ::Adrien: ::Miraculous! Miraculous ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! ::: ::Ladybug! Ciekawostki *W piosence tytułowej przed Marinette przebiega czarny kot (zwierzę), dlatego się przewraca i upada jej croissant. *Wydaje się, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot zawsze pracowali razem. Może to symbolizować znak Yin i Yang, który oznacza równowagę. Widać go w czołówce serialu. *W czołówce widzimy 4 kwami - te, które obecnie są w użyciu. Inne wersje językowe/instrumentalne right|thumb|330x330px left|thumb|330x330px right|thumb|330x330px Kategoria:Miraculousladybug